


Penny for your Thoughts

by Harleythegeekqueen



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: AU, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 12:18:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12080925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harleythegeekqueen/pseuds/Harleythegeekqueen
Summary: A horrible day that leads to day drinking suddenly looks up when someone from your past shows up to give you just a little bit of hope.





	Penny for your Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> Week 16. It’s been a rough week so this is a bit sloppy and I might re-edit it later but otherwise please enjoy! All errors are my own, gifs found on the google, and feedback is greatly appreciated. Thank you for reading!

    The bartender stopped holding out the bottle as you simply nodded. Nothing beat getting day drunk and ignoring all of my responsibilities, or better yet ignoring the cheating piece of trash that I was supposed to be marrying two days from now. But here at this dive I could forget my troubles and ignore the vibrating phone in my pocket.  _The Roadhouse_  had always been the place I snuck off to when I wanted to avoid my family. They’d think a place like this was beneath them when it was the opposite they were beneath it.

   “Penny for your thoughts,” a deep voice rumbled from beside me as an older man seated himself on the once empty stool. I looked him over admiring his broad build, graying hair, and even the glasses that only added to his allure. He was the kind of man that would send you straight to confession over the impure thoughts running through your head. When I finally managed to meet his gaze he was smirking at me and I looked away waving the bartender over ignoring the embarrassment burning my cheeks. “Well?”

   “Well, what?” I asked innocently as the bartender refilled the glass and poured one for him as well.

    “Pretty girl like you getting drunk in the daylight means you’ve got a lot on your mind. I’m just offering to be a listening ear,” he smiled taking a sip from the glass before returning his attention back to me.

    “This has me day drinking,” I pulled off the gaudy engagement ring sitting it on the bar and sliding it over. “Smallest handcuff in the world if you don’t want one.”

    He picks it up eyeing it with a low whistle, “Damn that’s a pretty penny.”

    “I think the rough estimate is $800,000 or so,” he sat it down sliding it back over. “Nah keep it. Money like that can do a lot of good. Plus my dad will be pissed.”

    “Okay,” he reached over plucking the glass from my hands. “I think that’s enough now.” He swallowed the last bit with a smile and I could only laugh.

    “It’s good to see you, John,” I finally gave in as he gave me another smirk finishing off his drink. “How are my boys?”

    “Kiddo you’re two months younger than Sammy how does that make them your boys?”

    “Just how it is John,” I chuckle. “Seriously though, how are they?”

    “Dean’s engaged to a sheriff if you can believe it. A bubbly blonde named Donna, who honestly reminds me of you. Sammy just moved in with his girlfriend Jess and they both have internships at this great law firm. Dean and I have a bet they’ll be engaged by Christmas.”

    “That’s really great John,” I’m not surprised when he pulls me into a hug or the tears he’s wiping from my face that I never felt. “Sorry, it’s been a hell of a day.”

    “What happened, Y/N?”

    “It was a sham engagement from the beginning John, you knew that. He was still seeing his ex behind my back and when I went to my father he said that Brady had needs. It’s basically my job to be a good house wife and give Brady children and that’s it. I hate them,” it felt really good to get that off my chest. But everything around John had been effortless. Okay so I had a fling with my best friend’s Dad and that was it. I mean it was an amazing chapter but that’s what it was, a chapter in a book where I’ll probably end up miserable and alone.

    “You deserve better Y/N. I always told you that,” he offered taking off his glasses and reaching into his pocket. I swallowed as he pushed a small box my way. “I was wrong to let you go and I shouldn’t have told your Dad about us. I ruined everything but I need you to know it was never just a fling. I loved you, Y/N.”

    I opened the box and sobbed at the ring inside. [It was an opal](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fi.pinimg.com%2F736x%2F09%2Ff0%2F95%2F09f0955b1e94738577e4e0a8cfeba6ab--opal-ring-engagement-colored-engagement-rings.jpg&t=ZTQ4YzFmZWFkNzZlYWZiNzg4YjNhZjcyYmU1YmFiNTUyNDk0YTNiMCxrTWtaRnFCcw%3D%3D&b=t%3A8ptHxLG97OGsa0ohbjx_OA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fdocharleythegeekqueen.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F165286483919%2Fpenny-for-your-thoughts&m=1), which I told him I always wanted over a diamond. I ran my hand up his arm before pulling him into a hug. I never wanted to let go. I held on as his arms wrapped around me and I felt his beard as he kissed my neck, “Just so you know the offer stands. I’d think you’re more of a Winchester than you’ve ever been a Y/L/N anyway.”

    “Yes! God yes I’ll be yours,” John smiling was enough to set many hearts a flutter and mine did just that as he slid the ring on my finger. It looked better than that gaudy diamond Brady insisted on. Brady, shit.

    “What about my wedding, John? My Dad, Brady, they aren’t going to stop.”

    “Well,  **let’s ditch this place and do something fun!”** John smiled pulling out an envelope. I opened it looking inside feeling better than I had in months. I had to remind myself to thank Sam when I saw him.

    “You’re sure?” I had to ask even though he’d made the arrangements this was fast.

    “Sweetheart, you can’t marry that douche if you’re already married. We leave now and catch the flight here we’ll be married by nine o’clock tonight and there is nothing anyone can do to stop you. Not to mention that the firm Sam is happy to take you on as a client should your father try to keep your trust fund from you. We made sure you’re safe,” John had thought of everything. I don’t know why I was surprised.

    “John, this isn’t about the money. If I’m with you it’s all that matters,” I grabbed John’s hand into mine. “I don’t need anything I can finish my nursing degree and get a job.”

    “You can do anything you want, Y/N,” John looked down at me. “But your Mom worked her ass off all her life to make sure you never went without and that Dad of yours isn’t going to get in the way. You can go back to school if you want. I just want you happy.”

   “God, Mr. Winchester you’re such a sap,” he was a huge sap but now he was mine.

   “So, Vegas?”

   “Oh hell yes to Vegas,” I pick up Brady’s engagement ring. “Plus we can hock this and do Vegas in style.”

    “That’s my girl,” John leaned down taking my face into his hands and kissed me deeply. He let me go as the bartender came back over.

    “John, Y/N, not that I ain’t happy over yall’s little reunion but your Dad’s on his way. You better get while the getting is good,” Ellen winked. “I’m having a party to celebrate when y’all get back though.”

    “Thanks, Ellen,” she had been a friend of my Mom’s and although she was upset of the age difference between John and I she also knew I was my mother’s daughter. She also saw how happy I was with John and gave me her blessing. “I’ll text you when we land.”

    “You better take care of her, John Winchester,” Ellen warned and despite his stature, John looked fearful and nodded.

    “Alright John let’s get married,” I put my hand into his and allowed him to pull me out of the doors.

    “Yes ma’am, Mrs. Winchester,” John’s voice dropped sending a spark through me. He helped me into his truck and climbed in as a horn blared. We turned finding my Dad and Brady climbing out of the car heading toward John’s truck. We shared a glance as if we could read one another’s minds and John smiled, “Buckle up, Princess.”


End file.
